Secrets and Addictions
by ReaderandWriterGirl
Summary: The students have to exchange addictions? secrets will be revealed... sorry bad at summaries just read it!
1. Addictions? WTF!

_Secrets and Addictions_

**Hi! SadrianaCheaks here... Another story Hope you like it**

**Now Jason has something to say!**

**Jason: hello! SadrianaCheaks doesn't own House of Anubis... Thank god!**

**Me: Hey! You better go torture your students**

**Jason: O...K (runs away)**

**Chapter 1: Addictions? WTF!**

Mr. Winkler's POV: well today I got some news for the students; I hope they don't freak out about this project.

Mara's POV: We're on drama class now and Alfie is annoying me with his terrible jokes, Mr. Winkler was talking about a project the only thing I heard was ADDICTIONS! Ok this is weird

Fabian's POV: Yes you will have to exchange addictions with a partner Mr. Winkler said, I looked at Nina she was nervous? Then Patricia asked why exactly? Well Patricia he said this will help you to understand your housemates Patricia groaned. I can't deny it I feel nervous.

Mick's POV: I don't understand it... I don't have an addiction!

Patricia's POV: I can't believe he's making us do that stupid thing! He's gonna get it sometime...

Alfie's POV: Oh no Jason is an alien! He's gonna study us through our addictions... what do I do now?

Amber's POV: Again what do we have to do? And what's with the addictions? I'm so confused right now...

Jerome's POV: this has to be a joke; I mean this is going to be really weird

Nina's POV: OK Nina don't freak out... it can't be that bad...what am I saying? I'm really nervous and this is going to get ugly, I can see it already!

**I know it's short... but this is just the beginning. Did you like it? What did you think?**

**Another question: what's your addiction? Tell me in your reviews... see you in the first chapter of ****Twisted Lives! That's another story. ****The Character's Introduction and the plot are up. Make sure to read them so you'll understand the story, advices are accepted**


	2. Exchanging

Secrets and Addictions

**Hola! Mis amigos lectores… well this is a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it. Patricia will do the disclaimer **

**Patricia: well nope. SadrianaCheaks doesn't own HOA or anything only the plotline**

**Me: thank you!**

**Patricia: yeah right...**

**Chapter 2: Exchanging**

Later everybody's in the house thinking about that project

Mick's POV: 

We're at the house eating; suddenly Alfie asked "what do you think of that project? "

Everybody but him groaned about it. Jerome threw his potatoes at him

"He's right, what are we going to do?" asked Mara

"I don't know" Nina said nervously

"Well I did not understand any of that" I said frustrated

"Of course you did not Meathead" Jerome said

I just glared at him

"So any Suggestions?" Patricia asked

We all looked at each other

_**LATER**_

Nina called us to the common room

"I got an idea!" she said

"What do you mean?" asked Amber confused

"About the project "she said again

"OHH OKAY" Amber said

I rolled my eyes

Anyways what were you saying Nina?" said Fabian

"Everybody grab a piece of paper, write your addiction and put it on this hat" She explained

I didn't know what to write but then I remember something

WHILE THEY ARE WRITING

Nina: I'm nervous I don't like this but well... this is not going to get bad, stay positive!

Jerome: Urgg do I lie about this? Urgg just write it Jerome! Maybe they won't know that's you

Patricia: (growling while writing it) you're gonna get it Winkler!.

Fabian: (frustrated) please I hope she doesn't question me about this.

Mara: I should have been prepared for this but I'm not!

Amber: what do I have to write again?... oh yes wait a minute (remembers) this is not cool!

Mick: OK let's finish this

Alfie: just breathe it's not that bad is it?

**5 minutes later**

Patricia's POV:

We put the papers on the hat and Jerome asked "who wants to be the first one?" Nobody answered or moved then I said "Oh great I'll do it" Everybody eyed me and Jerome said GO TRIXIE!" just shut up Slimeball! I told him. I took the stupid paper. Nina took hers after me then Fabian, Mara and Mick took theirs and the last ones were Amber, Jerome and Alfie. We were ready to open those papers well not really

Nina's POV:

Everybody had their papers in hand ready to open them so we did it, I looked at my paper not believing it and then I looked at the others expressions, they were soo… **(A/N):** **Sort of a Cliffhanger…**

**QUESTIONS:**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Hey Guys Thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter and sorry for no updating sooner, My computer broke and you know what happens when it breaks anyways, I got it back so I can write more**

**Wait for the next one and REVIEW! Please…?**

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Twisted Lives_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks.**


	3. The project starts

**Hey! Sorry for the late chap ... but YAY an update hope you like it! Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Narrator:** _People this person here (points at me) doesn't own HOA only this story_

**Me:**_ (Glaring at him) Zip it!_

**Narrator:**_ It's true!_

**Me:** _(Gone)_

**Narrator:** _Well now the story... Disfrutenla!_

**Chapter 3: The project starts**

Fabian's POV:

I opened my paper, I had to read it twice to believe it I saw Nina looking up nervously, Mick and Amber were confused (not surprise), Patricia was angry, Jerome looked annoyed, Alfie made a face so Mara rolled her eyes and I was clearly embarrassed about this.

Nina's POV:

Well we all had shocked expressions so it was better to stay away from each other. I went to the park, "I know this is going to be hard for me" I told myself; my "addiction" project is cutting myself normally I wouldn't do it but I have to deal with this and my real addiction. I admit it I have an addiction I didn't want people to know now my secret is in danger. Now what will Fabian think of me? (Thinks) … I feel like I already lost him" (Whispers) (sighs)

Mara's POV: 

(Talking to herself) I already said it I'm not prepared for this and I need my (…)! Never mind…"I just have to become a drunken girl how bad could that be? (Sarcastic) REALLY BAD!" (Freaking out) "Just for the grades Mara!" (Breathes fast) is not that bad Mara, Besides you already have an addiction I heard my mind talking and I couldn't help but scream I DON'T HAVE AN ADDICTION! Suddenly the door opened.

Patricia's POV:

I'm so pissed off about this project. I'm supposed to be a gum's addict! I don't even like gun that much and who would be a gum's addict? That's stupid people. I've worked hard keeping my secret from the others but this new addiction came and it's up to ruin my life completely… He's going to see me as a crazy freaky, whatever I'll buy the gum now.

Amber's POV:

Well I was on the bathroom, I couldn't find another place anyways (thinking) I'm so confused this paper just says eating! Does that mean I have to eat all the time? Oh well then that means I'll be FAT! And my mom thought I was crazy when she sent me here. The teacher's are the crazy ones; let's get this project over with Amber

Alfie's POV:

I was reading this thing again (thinking) How am I going to do this? I'll have to sleep like crazy if I take that little pills and I'll be seen lazy… Well I don't do anything productive really. (talking aloud)"Watch out Sleeping Beauty your replacement is coming, yep that's right me Alfred Lewis the next Sleeping boy!."

Jerome's POV:

(Speaking in his mind) This day can't get worse First my prank wasn't successful thanks to Alfie and then this stupid project. Great just great now I have to deal with a new addiction apart from my real addiction. I'll say it yeah I'm addicted to something… well many people is, I really thought I was over it but then this came and made remember everything. I guess you can't get over an addiction, if you ask this time I'm addicted to Poker this is good from one side because I can get money (Greedy). But I do not want anyone to know about this

Mick's POV:

Mara was screaming Something but I couldn't hear much, when I opened the door she looked pale, I was about to get closer to her but I remembered about the project, she smiled weakly at me and I ran off leaving her alone again…It took me a long time but finally I understood it, I have to go shopping at least that's what this paper said and I'm not a big fan of shopping this is Amber thing! But whatever I'll do it. I hope my girlfriend understands

Fabian's POV (Again):

I was sitting on a tree, trying to assimilate my "addiction" well the fake one... Yes believe it or not I was addicted to something, I wanted to believe I stopped doing it but I guess I didn't forget it. I have to take drugs that's what my paper said. I'm scared because I don't know if I will be able to stop it before is too late. I don't want to end up like the first time. With this I lost any chance to get Nina to be my girlfriend (Sighs)

**Narrator:** _That was all for this chapter people... _

_What did you think?..._

Oh this chapter was dedicated to Daughter of Hades 14 Thanks for Waiting!

Don't forget to REVIEW and stay tuned!

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Twisted Lives_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	4. First Time Addictions

_Secrets and Addictions_

**Hello People! I'M SOO SORRY for the late chap but I'm so busy and my computer was being gay! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!**

**Chapter 4: First Time Addictions**

_Next Morning_

All of them are remembering what happened last night. Except Nina she's remembering what happened when she woke up.

Nina's Pov:

(Remembering) Well I was getting ready for school, when I noticed the new razor I bought yesterday; I was decided to do it so I pressed it to my bare wrist. I closed my eyes I was really scared and I began pressing the razor deeper I could feel the blood and the pain getting out of me, I wanted to scream but I knew I couldn't. When the pain stopped I covered the cut with a band so anyone can see it.

Fabian's POV:

(Remembering) Last night I was on the bathroom. I hated doing this but I had to, I took the pills and swallowed them, It felt like my mind had freedom I began thinking weird things, I never thought I'd be capable of that, I was going insane with no doubt.

Jerome's POV:

(Remembering) Last night I couldn't sleep because I was down in town playing poker ; I know, it's crazy but I didn't care I was winning I'm sure I was at home

Patricia's POV:

(Remembering)Yesterday I started chewing the gum and I realized I couldn't stop that easily it was so weird

Mara's POV:

(Remembering) Last night was crazy now I have a stupid headache but it was so good I didn't stop drinking, it was the only thing I could think about and I'm still drinking.

Amber's POV:

(Remembering) I ate too much last night, I didn't sleep at all. I just kept eating I think I forgot all my problems while I was eating. Too bad I'm gonna be fat after this.

Mick's POV:

(Remembering) Last night I was at the mall, there were a lot of stores with so many things, I didn't know where to start; well yes... I started at the sports shop I bought a lot of things, I didn't need but who cares? I can have all I want.

Alfie's POV:

(Remembering) I took the pills last night. That's all I remember before falling into a deep sleep, it was really quiet and peaceful.

At Breakfast

All the students were eating awkwardly, they could feel eyes on them besides they weren't themselves since now ; but they decided to do like nothing has happened. Nina and Fabian walked together to the school, not too much conversation it was awkward for them, Patricia was late as usual

In the classroom

They entered to the class and Mr. Sweet looked at them they shrugged and looked at him back. The rest of the time Amber was tryinto eat secretly, Jerome was frustrated trying to count his money, Alfie was sleeping, Patricia was chewing gun, Mara was laughing hysterically god knows why, Fabian was dizzy an Nina was looking at him worriedly.

At the house

Fabian's POV:

I was really dizzy in class, when I entered to the house I ran to my room; I didn't want to talk to nobody, I want this to end already!

Trudy's POV:

I'm so worried... my children they are not acting like themselves. Fabian ran to his room before I could ask what's wrong, he looked really pale, Mara was laughing like crazy, Alfie was yawn ing that meant he was sleepy, Amber asked me if supper was ready, Jerome was mad about something, Nina was sad and Mick asked if he could go out "God what's happening here!"

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it

Don't forget to REVIEW and stay tuned!

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Twisted Lives (ASAIC)_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	5. Bad mood, Fights and Craziness

_Secrets and Addictions_

**Hola! People. Thanks for all the reviews you're AWESOME! Well here's the new chapter **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jerome!**

**Jerome: WHAT?**

**Me: (gives him a look)**

**Jerome: Oh ok SadrianaCheaks doesn't own any of this and sorry she's too busy with a writer's block to update...**

**Me: Thanks I guess **

**Chapter 5: Bad mood, Fights, Craziness and What I saw**

Patricia's POV:

When I arrived to the house, I was still chewing gum Jerome started yelling and I asked him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said

"Why are you chewing gum?" he asked me this time

"Oh well I...I" I tried to say but he stopped me

"Wait, I know you don't like gum" He murmured

"I like it now" I told him quickly

He got closer to me "Do you think you can lie to me don't you Trixie? He grinned

I glared at me then we heard a scream. Amber's scream

We ran to the room "Amber" we said alarmed

"Oh hey guys" she said smiling

"What did you scream" I questioned her annoyed

"I think I saw someone there" She pointed to the window.

Jerome was puzzled by this and just walked off

"Amber Where is Nina?" I asked her once we were alone.

"I think she went for a walk" she replied

"Umm OK" I said running away

Jerome's POV:

After Barbie screamed she said she saw someone... I have the feeling that Rufus is back but nah he thinks he is immortal right?.

Patricia was acting weird, she was chewing gum she looked sexy well she always looks sexy

Mick walked in the room bringing me back out of my thoughts

He asked "Hey Jerome have you seen Mara?

"No!" I yelled at him

"OK no need to scream geez" he said walking out

I stood there. "Why did I yell?" "He did nothing to me" I said to myself

I heard someone talking "Hey Jerome!"

"Go away" I told whoever it was and the person slammed the door

"Gosh!" I put my hand on my forehead

I saw Alfie sleeping like a dead man I shook my head at him

Amber's POV:

I was in my room eating then I saw someone on the window; I immediately screamed Patricia and Jerome came running and asked what was wrong I told them what I saw. Jerome was confused and Patricia asked me where Nina was I told her she went for a walk Patricia ran off

**LATER**

Someone knocked on my door forcefully

I opened it and asked "WHAT!"

Mara stood there laughing and replied "Gosh Ambs calm down! It's just me"

That was so un-Mara like

"What do you need Mara?" I asked her politely smiling

"Hahaha don't be like that Ambs"

She hit me on the shoulder HARD

"OW!" I mouthed

"Haha" she laughed again I was getting annoyed by this, I begun to think she was drunk, well she looked like she was but it's Mara she wouldn't do it

I asked "Mara are you OK?" "Are you drunk or something?"

"Me?" "Drunk... No! OK" She ran away

Fabian's POV:

I just laid on my bed dizzy with a headache in class I noticed Nina looking at me worried, I tried to smile at her but my body wouldn't let me I hated seeing her worried about me; she looked cute through now my body is killing me, I heard a knock on the door It was Nina.

I opened the door and she immediately touched my forehead and said "You're sick, go get in bed" she pointed to my bed

"Nina" I sighed. "It's O..." She cut me off

"Fabian don't try to lie to me" she told me

"I'm OK" I said pushing her out of my room

"Right, I'm trying to help you" she said looking at me

"Well I don't need your help Martin!" I told her angrily

"Well then I'm outta here" she said to me

I was shocked by my own words and I knew she was hurt. When I tried to stop her it was too late she slammed the door

**LATER**

Amber came to my room.

"Where is Nina?" she asked

I shrugged

"I need you both" she whispered

I was confused. "Nina!" she yelled

Nina walked in not looking at me

"Amber, what is it?" she shook her

"I...I think I saw the creepy man from prom" she finished

Nina and I looked at her wide eyed and exchanged looks

We knew she meant no one else than Rufus Zeno

**So how was it?...**

**Advices are accepted!**

**Sorry about Twisted Lives I have writer's block on that one. It will be updated soon…**

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	6. Scared and Eavesdropping

_Secrets and Addictions_

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything but my ideas**

**Chapter 5: Scared and Eavesdropping **

Nina's POV:

Amber just said she saw Rufus again. Okay I'm scared now "Are you sure?" asked a pale Fabian stuttering

Before she could reply I said "Well I got to get going, see you"

"Wait Nina aren't you going to do something about this?" Amber looked at me

"Umm no" I said with a duh voice and walked out

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Amber asking Fabian.

Fabian didn't say anything

"This is bad... he is back and I'm sure he wants something like last year" I thought

Fabian's POV:

Amber told us she saw Rufus, Nina walked out it looked like she didn't care he is back. She is still mad at me after Amber left I began hatching a plan.

"Sorry Rufus but I won't let you harm the girl I care about" I convinced myself

AT DINNER

Everybody was eating, I picked up some tension between Jerome and Patricia but I couldn't care less now, Alfie and Mick weren't here Nina was looking down , I felt bad for treating her like that, Mara looked out of the earth. I was still sick so I excused myself and went back to my room

Amber's POV:

Well Nina, Mara and Fabian are acting weird first Mara was drunk laughing and hitting me. Then Nina and Fabian had a fight I don't know why. And what about that man stalking us, he wants something but what?

Rufus's POV:

(Still watching) those kids better have it... the chosen one will pay I'll make sure of it (Laughs evilly)

Nina's POV:

Rufus is back... I didn't want to be seen scared but I am, he,s out to get me I know it, he wants the cup but it won't work now. If he wants to play here I am, Im not letting him hurt my friends.

Jerome's POV:

I was outside Fabian's room and I listened to their conversation by accident.

**Well that's it. I finally updated this, sorry if this sucked.**

**Don't forget to review please **

**See you next time SadrianaCheaks**


End file.
